1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to paint testing, and more particularly, to a paint tester station for testing paint applicators, such as for example spray cans and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various applicators for applying paint, stain, dye, or the like (hereinafter collectively referred to as “paint”) to a surface are known in the art. Examples of such applicators include, but are not limited to, spray cans, sprayers, brushes, sponges, cloths, rollers, etc. (hereinafter collectively referred to as “applicators”). In the application of paint, it is often desirable to test a paint applicator before using the applicator to apply paint to a desired surface, for example in order to determine whether the applicator is functioning properly, or to obtain an example of how the paint will ultimately appear when applied to the desired surface. Such testing may occur, for example, by using the applicator to apply a small amount of paint to a testing surface, such as for example a piece of scrap material, a piece of paper, the ground, etc.
When applying paint to a testing surface, inaccurate testing of the paint and paint applicator may occur if the selected testing surface differs greatly in color, composition, or texture from the desired surface to be painted. More specifically, if the color, composition, or texture of the selected testing surface differs from the desired surface to be painted, the resulting painted test surface may appear differently than the painted desired surface. For example, in the case of certain types of paints, such as transparent and semi-transparent paints, paint which is applied to an underlying surface may not completely mask the underlying surface, allowing a portion of the color of the underlying surface to show through the applied paint. Thus, if the color of the selected testing surface is, for example, much darker than the desired surface to be painted, the color of the underlying testing surface may show through the paint which is applied to it, thereby producing an example which appears darker than the painted desired surface will appear. If the composition or texture of the selected testing surface differs from the desired surface to be painted, the paint which is applied to the testing surface may appear to drip excessively, or may otherwise exhibit characteristics which differ from paint which is applied to the desired surface.
When applying paint to a testing surface using an applicator, additional problems may occur if the applicator is of the type which allows inaccurate or inadvertent placement of the paint, such as for example overspray, drips, splashes, etc. Such inaccurate or inadvertent paint placement may result in the application of paint to unintended surfaces surrounding the selected testing surface. Furthermore, once paint is applied to a testing surface, disposal of the testing surface on which wet paint is applied is often problematic.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for a paint tester station which provides a suitable testing surface for testing a paint applicator. There is further need in the art for a paint tester station which assists in limiting inadvertent placement of paint on surfaces proximate the testing surface, and which provides for convenient storage or disposal of used testing surfaces.